Heavy Iron Studios
Background: Heavy Iron Studios was an American game developer, a wholly owned subsidiary of THQ based in Los Angeles, California. In May 2009 the company was let go and became an independent studio as part of a cost-cutting move. 1st Logo (2000-2001) Nickname: "Black Metal" Logo: It's only the Heavy Iron Studios logo in black zooming out of a stormy background. FX/SFX: Only zooming out. Music/Sounds: Thunder-like sounds. Availability: Seen on Evil Dead: Hail to the King for all platforms. Scare Factor: Medium. But it's nothing compared next... 2nd Logo (2001) Nickname: "Graveyard of Doom" Logo: We see a graveyard and then bats fly in to reveal the logo. FX/SFX: The bats zooming. Music/Sounds: Bat chirping sounds and then some music. Availability: Only seen on Scooby Doo: Night of 100 Frights for the PS2. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The bats and the graveyard will scare lots of people. 3rd Logo (2002-2012) Nickname: "Heavy Metal" Logo: Over a red background, we zoom slowly away from a powerplant, then when we zoom out enough we see three more powerplants right beside each other. Then when we zoom out more further we see that the powerplants are in a circle on a black background, along that the words "Heavy Iron Studios", all in capitals. A line made of fire separates the two words from each other. A light blinks on the logo. FX/SFX: The plant fading-out and the light blinks. Music/Sounds: Hammers stabbing the metal. Availability: Common. Seen on all games from 2002 to 2012. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It's tamer than before. 4th Logo (2012-present) Nickname: "Heavy Metal 2'' Logo: On a black background, we see the logo from before, except that it now has three power plants. A red circle comes up from behind it, with an barrier being drawn around it. The word "Studios" then zooms out into the logo when it finishes animating. The only animation is the smoke until a flash makes the logo completely still and print-looking. FX/SFX: The animation and the effects. Music/Sounds: A creepy theme with hammers stabbing the metal. Also, there is a flash sound for the flash. Availability: Brand New. Seen on Harley Pasternak's Hollywood Workout, Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse, and newer games from the company. Scare Factor: Low to medium. WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2000 Category:2009 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Green Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Red Logos Category:White Logos Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Common Logos Category:Brand New Logos Category:2016 Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Video Game Logos Category:Video Game Ranked Logos Category:2017 Category:Pages that need better content Category:BLOODY LOGOS Category:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman Category:2018 Category:Logos that were owned by THQ Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's Category:Logos that Turn Bob the Builder into Engineer (TF2. ) Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy